DE 102 31 274 A1 shows a dowel with a sealing section which is configured as a ring and disposed on the underside of the flange facing the wall. The sealing section is made of an adhesive which is capable of being brought into a free-flowing state by heating. After installation of the dowel the component provided with the dowel passes through a combustion chamber, whereby the adhesive is activated and the dowel is adhesively bonded to the wall and thereby sealed.
The invention provides a dowel which is distinguished by a particularly good sealing arrangement.